The Power went off/A terrible storm ahead/Smilodon on the loose
Here is how The Power went off, A terrible storm ahead and Smilodon on the loose goes in Genesis Park. At the visitor's Research Clinic. Incubator is staring at his terminal, puzzled. On the screen, glowing red and blue lines are blinking off, in succession.. Doctor Incubator: What? Mosquito Amber comes up behind him, as does Raptor Claw. Professor Mosquito Amber: What? Doctor Incubator: The door security systems are shutting down and phones are out too. Princess Luna: The power went off. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh, Shh, Don't cry, Isamu. It's alright. Professor Mosquito Amber: How could this happen? King Solar Flare: Well, It's probably the Wire or the Electricity went off. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: Shh, Shh. It's okay, Little ones. Duck: We better make sure Yuna and the others are doing okay. Princess Celestia: We must send help. Prince Tyrone: (crying) Princess Cadance: There, there, Tyrone. Mommy's here. Prince Flashlight: (crying) Twilight Sparkle: Don't cry. Professor Mosquito Amber: Raptor Claw, You and your sister go and search for Alexis and Jim. And take the others with you. Raptor Claw: Yes, Father. Ellie: I hope they're okay. Professor Mosquito Amber: Where did the jeeps stop? At the Cenozoic Era Enclosures. Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla, Sharon and Moon still wait in their jeep. They don't notice, but the video screen in the middle of their front console suddenly goes black. The jeeps jerk to a stop. The lights in the vehicles and along the road go out, plunging them into blackness. Yuna jerks her hooves away from the steering column, immediately assuming it's her fault. Princess Yuna: What'd I touch?! Princess Sharon: You didn't touch anything. We've stopped. Moon Starlight: Oh dear! Princess Yuna: I must've touched something. This happens all the time. It must be my fault. Snowdrop: What's going on? Nyx: The power must be out! Zeñorita Cebra: Ay Caramba! Princess Skyla: How're we gonna get out of here? Jim: Our parents and grandpa might be worried. Alexis: We'll think of something. The goat that was brought up from the underground earlier is still tethered in the same place, bleating in the pouring rain. The twelve jeeps sit still in the middle of the road. An alicorn's form races back from the tenth car to the first car. Princess Yuna: Their radio's out too. Stay put. Snowdrop: Where are you going? Princess Skyla: Sharon? Princes Sharon: Stay close, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Sharon. I'm not going anywhere. Sharon turns and looks out at the driving rain, and the fence that stands between them and the Smilodon paddock. She is scared. In the tenth jeep, Edmond, his friends, Alexis and Jim wait, bored. The rain drums on the roof monotonously. Jim is upside down in the front seat. Alexis pushes his legs up, and he swings them down. Jim: Up and down, up and down! Josephine: Jim! Jim: Sorry. Alexis: (dreamy) I think Princess Yuna is very heroic. Prince Edmond: Nopony leave the vehicle. Jim climbs into the back seat. Alexis hits him with her hat as he moves by her. Alexis: Don't scare me. Jim finds something under the seat and sits up abruptly, holding what looks like a heavy-duty pair of safety goggles. Judy: Hey! Where did you find those things? Jim: In a box under the seat. Eliza: Are they heavy. Jim: Yeah. Roger: Then they're expensive. Put them back. He leans back and closes his eyes. Jim ignores him and puts on the goggles. He stares out the back window of the Jeep with in it, behind them. The image is bright fluorescent green. Jim: Oh, cool! Night vision! As Jim watches, the door of the first jeep opens, and a hoof reaches out, holding an empty canteen out to catch some rain water. Yuna pulls the canteen back in, closes the door, and takes a drink. She, Snowdrop, Skyla and Sharon wait. Jim continues to stare out of the back window with the goggles. He swings his legs but suddenly stops. He feels something. He pulls off the goggles and turns back. He moves into the back seat with Alexis who is tapping her hat, and reaches forward to still her hand. Then, a loud growl came out of nowhere. Jim: Did you feel that? Alexis don't answer. Daffodil: What is that? M-Maybe it's the power trying to come back on. Prince Edmond: I heard it. Alexis: What is that? Joshua: What is what? Jim turns and looks out the side window. He can see the area where the goat is tethered. Or was tethered. The chain is still there, but the goat is gone. Alexis: Where's the goat? The goat's leg lands on the side of the jeep as it slides down. Jim whips around to look out the side window again. His mouth pops open, but no sound comes out. Through the goggles, he sees an animal claw, a huge one, gripping the cables of the "electrified" fence. Jim whips the goggles off and presses forward, against the window. He looks up, up, than cranes his head back further, to look out the sunroof. Past the goat's leg, he can see the Smilodon. It stands maybe twice the size of tigers from nose to tail. The remains of the goat eaten by the Smilodon. Smilodon: (feeding on the goat carcass) Alexis: It's a Smilodon! Jim: The biggest of all Saber Tooth Tigers. Princess Yuna: It's Mr. Spivey. Mr. Spivey: (hides in the restroom while doing his 009 theme) 00 Spivey keeps his close watch at the Smilodon paddock. (doing his theme) Princess Yuna: What do you think he's going to do now? Princess Sharon: When you gotta go, you gotta go. Then, Princess Sharon looks the other way, out the passenger window. As she watches, the fence begins to buckle, its post collapsing into themselves, the wires SNAPPING free. Yuna now turns and watches as, ahead of them, the "DANGER!" sign smacks down on the hood of the tenth Explorer. The entire fence is coming down, the posts collapsing, the cables snapping as the Smilodon chews its way through the barrier. They watch in horror as the Smilodon steps over the ruined barrier and into the middle of the park road. It just stands there for a moment, swinging its head from one vehicle to the other. Smilodon: (growls) The Smilodon strides around to the side of the car and peers down, from high above. Jim leaps into the front seat and pulls the driver's door shut. Alexis and Jim are terrified, breathing hard, unable to speak. Princess Sharon: This is not good. The Smilodon turns and strides quickly back towards them. It circles, slowly, bending over to look in at them through the window. Yuna, Snowdrop, Sharon and Skyla sit trembling in the front seat, watching as the giant legs stride past their windows. Smilodon: (sniffing for it's prey) Princess Yuna: Get down and stay down. Sharon freezes as the Smilodon bends down and peers right in through his window. The tiger's giant, yellowing eye is only slightly smaller than the entire pane of glass The Smilodon pulls away slightly, then reaches down and bumps the car with its snout, rocking it. In the tenth jeep, Alexis is rummaging around in the back cargo area, looking for something, anything. She finds a flashlight. The tenth jeep lights up from within as Alexis switches on the flashlight. The tiger raises its head. It turns slowly from the second car to the first car, drawn by the light. Making a decision, it strides over to the first vehicle. Fast. Edmond, the others, Alexis and Jim can only stare out of the windows as the Smilodon reaches their car and starts to circle it. The Smilodon bends down and looks in through the front windshield, then the side window. Jim is eye to eye with the thing for a second, then the Smilodon raises its head up, above the car. Alexis: I'm sorry! Jim: Turn it off, Alexis! Turn it off! (he climbs over the seat and joins Alexis) Where is the button then? Alexis: I don't know, I don't know. I'm sorry. Josephine: (screams) Jim: Why did you do this! Alexis: I don't know! I'm sorry! The foals look up, through the sunroof, as the head goes higher, and higher, and higher, and then the Smilodon turns, looks straight down at them through the sunroof and opens its mouth wide. The windows rattle, Alexis screams, the flashlight goes on again, and the Smilodon strikes. Smash! The thing's head its the plastic sunroof, knocking the whole frame right out of the roof of the car and down into the vehicle. The bubble falls down onto Jim, Alexis, Edmond and the others, trapping them, and the animal lunges down, through the hole, snapping at them. The Plexiglas holds, though and protects Jim, Alexis, Edmond and the others even as it pins them to the seats. The Smilodon continues to push down, and the glass groans, crack lines racing across it. Jim, whose feet were caught above him, pushes back, only an inch of glass between him and the tiger's teeth. Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla and Sharon watch in horror as the tiger claws at the side of the vehicle with one of its powerful thigh legs. It pushes, starting to tip the jeep over. Princess Yuna: (gasps) They're in trouble! (gets out of the jeep) Princess Skyla: Be careful, Yuna! the glass windows shatter, the foals are thrown to the side, and the tenth jeep tilts. The Smilodon bends down and nudges the car with its head, rolling it up on its side. The foals tumble around. The Smilodon starts to nudge the Explorer toward the barrier. Over the barrier, there is a gentle terraced area at one side where the Smilodon emerged from, but the car isn't next to that, it's next to a sharp precipice, representing a fifty or sixty foot drop. The car, upside down now, is pushed near the edge. The Smilodon towers over the car. Like a dog, its puts one foot on the chassis and tears a the undercarriage with its jaws. Biting at anything it can get a hold of, it rips the rear axle free, tosses it aside, and bites into a tire. The tire explodes, startling the animal. Snowdrop: What's happening? Smilodon: (pulling the tire) Alexis: Help! Princess Yuna: Hey! Stop! Smilodon: (coming close to Yuna slowly) Princess Yuna: (acts calm and gentle with the Smilodon) Smilodon: (ran off) The jeep groans, nearly over the edge of the wall now. It falls, crunches into the leafy top of a tree, resting on its roof some . Eliza: Yuna! Help! Daffodil: I hope we don't get eaten! Alexis: Nopony Move! Jim: Or else we'll get stuck in the branch. Princess Yuna: Nice kitty! Good. No one's gonna hurt you, Big guy. The Smilodon walked toward Yuna and she felt so tamable to him. Princess Sharon: And I thought Fluttershy's great with animals. Mr. Spivey: I must help Princess Yuna! (doing the 009 theme) Hey! Hey! Princess Yuna: Mr. Spivey! Look Out! The Smilodon chased after Mr. Spivey as he was swiped by it's claw and on the roof of the hut and now has an injured arm as Yuna and her friends rescue the rest of their friends. Sharon restored the rest of the jeeps. Princess Sharon: Come on, We better go help Alexis and Jim. Princess Yuna: Right behind you, Sharon. So, They've raced down the paddock. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225